Recuérdame tú también
by HHrkonii
Summary: HHr...AU...¿Puede el deseo ir más allá de lo que dicte el corazón? ... EN EL AJEDREZ ESTÁ LA REINA, EL CABALLO Y EL PEÓN...PERO AL FINAL, TODOS DUERMEN EN LA MISMA CAJA...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y Warner BROS. Los escritos son sin fines de lucros, solo para la entretención para quien lee y escribe.

**Aclaraciones: **Los escritos entre son acciones que le ocurren a Hermione y los que están entre son las de Harry. Solo por si no entienden P.

_**¡Bien, los dejo… ojala lo disfruten!**_

**Recuérdame tú también**

_Cap. 1: "Inauguración… ¿amorosa?_

_- ¿Aló?_

_- Hermione, soy yo, Luna. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien… _

_- ¿Ya estás lista?_

_- Emm… aún no._

_- Bff…Her, cuantas veces te he dicho que tú tienes que comenzar a arreglarte el día antes de una fiesta…- dijo en tono burlesco._

_- Hey¿Me estás diciendo lenta?... – dijo simulando enojo – se que lo soy…no tienes porque andar recordándomelo. ¿Tú ya estás allá?_

_- Como crees…te estoy esperando¡me tienes que pasar a buscar!_

_- No habías quedado con Ron…- dijo en tono obvio._

_- No, quedamos en vernos allá. Sabes que no es puntual…_

_- Dímelo a mí…_

_- ¿Cuánto te falta¡Por Dios, son las nueve, Her! y Minerva nos citó a las nueve y treinta para que repases tu discurso …_

_- ¡Ya lo sé!... estaré en tu departamento en quince minutos. Si no estás... me voy._

_- Eso debería decírtelo Yo a ti…_

_- Jajaja… quince minutos Luna, no lo olvides – esto último lo dijo como advertencia divertida._

Hermione escuchó algo como "¡Tengo que comprarme un auto!", colgó el auricular y fue en dirección al baño, todavía riéndose del comentario de su amiga. Se miró al espejo e hizo un gesto aprobatorio, se colocó un poco de su perfume y lo puso dentro de su pequeña cartera de gala. Esa noche, era la inauguración del edificio que ella diseñó. Trabajaba en una constructora; las empresas "Hogwarts", la más grande cadena de industrias de ese tipo en Reino Unido, tenía sucursales en cinco ciudades, Cardiff (Gales), Belfast (Irlanda del Norte), Edimburgo (Escocia), Liverpool y Londres (Inglaterra), en este último habían dos en diferentes distritos; una en el centro de Londres que era la principal, y otra en Chelsea, al oeste de la ciudad, que es en donde ella trabajaba. Se compró una casa en Notting Hill, barrio residencial de West London, para estar más cerca de la constructora. Su amiga Luna vivía a cinco calles de allí. Se colocó su abrigo y cerró la puerta.

- Te escuchabas bastante alterada por teléfono – exclamó divertida al ver a Luna un tanto enojada al subir al auto.

- Sin comentarios¿bueno?… cambiemos de tema…- dijo esto mirando hacia el asiento trasero - ¿y tú acompañante? – dijo mirándola atónica.

- ¿Qué acompañante?. Yo nunca he dicho que iría con un acompañante – frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Her…por favor¡Tenías que venir con un acompañante! Es…es lógico. ¡Es una fiesta de gala!

- ¿Y?... es una regla de "las fiestas de gala" ir con acompañante. Y aparte… sabes que no tengo "acompañante".

- Pues… te consigues uno.

- Pff… ¿se venden?, por que no los he visto… y Quiero uno – le dijo riendo.

- Está bien… tú ganas…

- Como siempre – la interrumpió.

- Por ahora… – terminó sonriendo con suficiencia, por lo que cruzaba en su mente en ese instante – Amiga…- suspiró alegrada y con una gran sonrisa - tu deseo se hará realidad… ésta noche, déjamelo a mí.

- Yo no he pedido ningún deseo…- la miró dudativa.

- ¿A no¿y él príncipe azul con el que sueñas?

- Jajaja… por favor Luna. Número uno: Nunca he soñado con un príncipe azul…porque no existen. Y número dos: - suspiró y hablo rápido y con tono de regaño - Ya intentaste esto una vez y ¡no funciono!, así que borra tu fantasía de ser mi cupido personal, porque NO te queda¿estamos?... y ya llegamos, así que aquí termina el tema – esto lo dijo bajándose del auto y pasándole las llaves a un joven vestido con traje parecido al de Botones.

- No, no estamos…

- Bff…

- ¡Hermione, entiende, deja todo en mis manos¿Sí?... – se puso al frente - porfis, porfis… – hizo un pucherito esperando una respuesta.

- Haz lo que quieras…

- ¡SI! – Luna hizo un gesto de triunfo con los brazos.

- …eso si, pídeme mi opinión… ¡en privado! – Luna rodó los ojos - antes de presentarme alguno ¿Sí?

- ¡Siempre tan aguafiesta Hermione!

- Promételo… o nada.

- Está bien – dijo abatida.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del edificio de ciento ocho pisos, que en unos minutos sería inaugurado, cuando Hermione le pregunta a Luna…

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí, Luna?

- …porque eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas feliz en todos los ámbitos de tu vida, no sólo en el laboral, no tiene emoción…

Sonrió – Gracias… de verdad, tú también eres mi mejor amiga… MI hermana, jaja…gracias – dijo esto último con los ojos cristalinos.

- No seas tonta… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, además… que no quiero que mis hijos tengan a una tía solterona… - la miró y soltó la risa.

- ¡Oye!... – la miró - … ¿Voy para allá? – le pregunto con cara de preocupación.

- Jajaja… si me dejas ayudarte esta noche…no lo creo jajaja¡es broma! Ya, mejor vamos porque Minerva debe estas corriendo por todo el vestíbulo gritando nuestros nombres y con un látigo en la mano porque no hemos llegado…jajaja.

- Vamos – dijo asintiendo.

- ¡Tranquilízate hombre!... estas haciendo una tormenta con un vaso de agua…

- ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice, Draco¡Ésta es la peor noche de mi vida! Y tú ni siquiera me puedes dar apoyo… "amistal"…- no encontraba ninguna palabra.

- Pero que es lo que te preocupa, es su trabajo… ¡y vaya que lo hizo bien! – dijo mirando hacia arriba, como contemplando el edificio.

- Gracias – dijo sarcástico - ¡Diablos!... me lo habían advertido.

- Harry…por favor, mira escúchame bien y por una vez en tu vida sigue mi consejo. Tranquilízate, - ahora lo apuntaba con su dedo índice - porque tienes que saber que eres igual o mejor que ella…¡y todavía ni sabes si es ella la otra postulante!, y si te eligieron a ti como candidato para ese puesto… es por que tienes un "no se que" que nunca lo he visto en ningún lado excepto en tus planos…así que ahora confía en ti mismo y se amable con tu "supuesta rival" – dijo con una sonrisa – quita esa cara ¡ya! Por favor – le pegó en el hombro izquierdo.

- Bff… ¡Draco, ese es el puesto de mi vida!, para eso me hice arquitecto.

- ¿Ya la conoces en persona…o la haz visto en fotos?

- No…quiero conocerla. Siempre cuando hablan de ella me la he imaginado gorda, con el pelo laaaaargo tomado en una cola de caballo – se rió – alta, maciza…y gritona, porque dicen que es muy…ordenada y exigente y quiere que todo siempre salga bien, por eso creo que es así…

- ¿Te digo algo? No se parece en nada a la que yo conozco…

- ¿La conoces¿Cómo es?

- Mejor descúbrela tu…te llevarás una graaaaan sorpresa…

- Entonces, entremos al edificio…

- Vamos…

Hermione y Luna entraron al Salón de Eventos del edificio a las nueve con treinta minutos en punto. Hermione fue directo a encontrarse con la directora de "Hogwarts West London", Minerva McGonagall, quien se hallaba charlando con su marido, Albus Dumbledore, también director pero de la constructora central en el centro de Londres. Mientras que Luna se encontraba con Ron, su novio y amigo de Her.

- Hola Minerva – comenzó Hermione.

- Hola Hermione. Justo a tiempo. Mira, te presento a mi marido, Albus Dumbledore. Albus…ella es mi arquitecta estrella… de la que tanto te he hablado, Hermione Granger.

- Hermione se sonrojó por el halago de su jefa y le dio un beso en la mejilla al anciano director. Se quedó observando los profundos y azules ojos detrás de aquellas extrañas gafas de media luna. Por un momento tuvo una sensación de paz que jamás había experimentado, sólo unas palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Mucho justo, señorita Granger, mi esposa me ha comentado maravillas de su trabajo y la dedicación que pone en cada diseño que crea.

- Muchas gracias, Minerva, pero señor Dumbledore, no creo que tengan nada de especiales mis diseños… siempre a sido un placer dibujarlos, llegan a mi mente – se tocó la sien - y no dejan de perturbarme hasta que no los traspaso al papel…lo que si reconozco es que en cada uno dejo algo de mi misma…

- Y es que es ahí en donde se establece un gran arquitecto, Hermione… en la esencia, lo elemental, lo básico…lo humano. Todo eso lo hemos visto en ti Hermione… - la miró con cariño - y por eso Minerva te tiene que ofrecer algo muy importante y esperamos no nos defraudes…- dijo mirando a su esposa.

- Si Hermione, no quise decírtelo antes porque era una sorpresa… pero con Albus hemos decidido dar la oportunidad a uno de los seis arquitectos que trabajan junto a nosotros para que realicen el diseño de una petición que se nos hizo de parte del primer ministro en conjunto con la reina para que creáramos y construyéramos un hotel. Si un hotel… - aclaró viendo el entrecejo de la chica - pero no cualquiera, este debe albergar a todas las delegaciones de los países que participen en los Juegos Olímpicos que se realizarán aquí en dos años más… si logramos llevar a cabo correctamente el diseñó, la aprobación y la cimentación de este hotel…llegaría a ser el más grande del mundo…por eso y evaluando todos los pro y contra, uno… de los dos arquitectos que pueden acceder a la postulación de perfilar tan magna obra… eres tú, Hermione… - dijo mirándola con orgullo maternal.

Hermione estuvo en estado de shock durante unos segundos eternos, tratando de asimilar tal estipulación… por su mente sólo rodaba una palabra: SI.

- ¿Hermione¿Aceptas o no? Di que si por favor, tú eres mi opción ante el directorio…

- De verdad quiere que sea yo qui…

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Y contra quien tendré que disputar el puesto?

- Eso sólo lo sabemos Albus y yo…antes de tu discurso de inauguración diremos los planes y las dos personas entre las que tenemos que elegir…

- ¿Y por que no sólo eligen a un arquitecto y ya…?

- Porque los que están peleando por el puesto – interrumpió Albus - son los mejores arquitectos que tenemos…son iguales en capacidades, pero tienen distintos estilos… eso es lo que nos llevo a esto…- la miró de forma comprensiva.

Suspiró – Yo nunca te he desobedecido en alguna petición, Minerva…y ésta tampoco va a ser la ocasión que rompa esa tradición…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buena elección…jajaja.

Entonces, ve y prepara muy bien tu discurso porque en quince minutos comienza el evento.

- A sus órdenes…jajaja - y se retiró…miró por todos lados buscando a Luna y Ron.

- Bien…vienes conmigo.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Al bar, necesito algo para relajarme y subir ahí, – apuntó al escenario que estaba al fondo al lado derecho, con un pianista - estoy demasiado nervioso… ¿vienes?

- Emm… no, no…ve tú, yo…yo te alcanzó en un rato.

- Bien…como quieras. Eso si… - lo señaló con el dedo.

- Qué…

- ¡Te cuidas!

- ¡No eres mi papá, Harry!

- Solo te lo recuerdo… - lo miró con picardía.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, diciendo que lo dejara tranquilo y se fue. Harry se dirigió al bar. Pidió un whisky doble… ¡si que necesitaba calmarse! "_¿Qué pasa?, serénate…respira hondo._ – lo hizo - _¿Quién será¡Diablos!_ …_ten confianza en ti, Harry. Porque… ¿Qué…? _". A su lado llegó una mujer…"_ ¡Y que mujer!_ ", de su misma edad. Iba con un vestido blanco de tiritas que terminaba en punta, con escote en V y ajustado hasta la cadera, para luego caer produciendo ondas. Harry tenía el vaso en la mano, solo había girado la cabeza, la observó de pies a cabeza.

- Me puedes dar…mmm…una caipiriña, por favor…pero con solo un poquito de alcohol… - sonrió y el barman asintió – gracias…

"_¡Que linda sonrisa!...Una mujer así no se te cruzan todos los días, Harry… ¡Mírala¡Vamos, háblale! _". Dejó de mirarla.

- ¿Sólo un poco te alcohol? Me parece que necesitas más…te ves… – la miró de nuevo - …nerviosa – le sonrió amigable.

- Jajaja…no – respondió riéndole – un poco más… y no sigo de pie…jejeje.

- Jajaja… entonces debes estar muuuy nerviosa – "_¡Estúpido¡No es el momento de hacer comentarios tontos¡Dónde están tus dotes de galán! _"

- Si, harto…jejeje. ¿Trabajas en la constructora?

- Si…pero en la empresa del centro. ¿Tú también?

- No, en la de aquí.

- ¡Ah!, que bien, entonces… tú podrías decirme quién es el arquitecto de este edificio. Me encantaría felicitarlo. Excelente trabajo.

- Soy… - el barman le tragó su bebida – gracias – tomó un poco y Harry la imitó, de pronto se acordó de algo.

- Pero que tonto…no me he presentado, Harry…Harry Potter – le ofreció la mano.

- Pues…Mucho gusto, Harry… - le dio la mano – Yo soy…

- ¡No me digas! Yo adivino…– la miró profundamente con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ajajaja… - "_¿Por qué me coloca tan nerviosa?_" le esquivó la mirada…no podía sostenerla más - ¡Está bien¿Cuál crees que es mi nombre? – ahora fue su turno de mirarlo así "_¿Qué¿Todavía no le suelto la mano? Luna tiene razón en buscarme pareja… Pero viéndolo desde punto, parece que puedo solita_", se rió de sus pensamientos y le soltó la mano.

"_¿Por qué hizo eso?_" Bien, podría ser… - se alejó para mirarla y ella se sintió cohibida - …linda.

- Jajaja…no, no es Linda

- Te lo decía a ti… - la misma mirada de antes.

- Jejeje… pues, gracias ¿no?

- Nooo, de nada…Pero no puedo piropearte demasiado, tu novio debe estar por aquí… - miró hacia atrás.

Sonrió – No tienes para que preguntarme…me haz mirado la mano desde que me hablaste…jajaja, pero…no, no tengo novio… - le sonrió dulce.

- Jejeje… - le sonrió avergonzado – bien…ya se cual es tu nombre…

- A ver¿Cuál?

- Emily…

- Jajaja. No!

- Entonces…, Gabrielle…

- Tampoco – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Emm…¡Lily! – la apunto con el dedo - Si ¡Lily!

- Jajaja… - negó con la cabeza - …nunca lo vas a descubrir…es muy difícil…

- Ah! Difícil¿eh?... pues, Ahtziry¿no?…Caroline, tampoco... Claudette?... Jarzaberch?... Helena?... Hernania?... Wendy?... Winifred?... ah! No sé, me rindo – la miró cansado, pero con una sonrisa.

- Ajajajajajajajaja…

- Hey! No te rías, hice un gran esfuerzo…

- Jajaja… lo siento…jajaja... ¿de dónde sacaste tanto nombre?

- No sé…jejeje, algunos los inventé… – se revolvió el pelo.

- Jajaja… Me llamó…

- Hermione! Vamos rápido, te llaman – era Luna.

- Lo siento…no vemos.

- Vamos, apresúrate.

Hermione se fue mirándolo confundido…

- Espera!... – levantó el brazo, pero ya había desaparecido – Hermione… - susurró volviéndose a mirar el vaso de caipiriña de ella – Hermione – sonrió y se tomó el resto de whisky que le quedaba y se fue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bien… ¿que les pareció¿Mal verdad?... ¡lo sabía!, se lo dije a todos…esto no va a funcionar…No tengo mucha confianza en mi misma '( … Porfis! Si les gustó, háganmelo saber…dejen reviews…que les cuesta…aunque sean diciendo "No sirves… dedícate solo a leer", se los agradeceré igual, por abrirme los ojos…PERO si les gustó… Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo actualizaré a mil por hora… xD_

_Aquí les dejó unos spoilers:_

**- ¡Los dos candidatos a la postulación para el arquitecto del Gran Hotel son… Harry Potter y Hermione Granger!...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que TÚ eras el arquitecto del edificio?**

**- Porque TU me coqueteaste toda la conversación… por eso…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

- … **(…)…**

**- ¡Bien, Harry! Quieres jugar… ¡juguemos!, pero esta vez… soy YO quien pone las reglas…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bien eso por el momento¡espero que escuchen mi petición!..._

_Muchas Gracias_

**Delusional al 100**

**Kony**


End file.
